


pitch black, pale blue

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: a mellow shance mix. mostly if not entirely pop.





	pitch black, pale blue

[pitch black, pale blue](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/pitch-black-pale-blue?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_ease (feat. broods)_ // **troye sivan** // _ocean eyes - astronomyy edit_ // **billie eilish** // _neptune_ // **sleeping at last** // _blue ocean floor_ // **justin timberlake** // _wildest dreams_ // **madilyn bailey** // _latch (acoustic)_ // **sam smith** // _never let me go_ // **florence and the machine** // _technicolor beat_ // **oh wonder**


End file.
